


Ämpärin täydeltä

by Beelsebutt



Series: Totuudentorvet [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, huumoria, lapsificci, vakipari
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: "Kuule isi,tiedänkyllä, että vauvat kasvaa äidin mahassa, mutta miten ne joutuu sinne?"FanFic100-haasteeseen: 28. Lapset
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: Totuudentorvet [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738315





	Ämpärin täydeltä

**Author's Note:**

> Mä sain tähän idean suihkussa! Ja ennen kun haukutte härskeilystä, niin kerrottakoon, että sain idean nimenomaan laittaessani sampoota päähän ja se idea oli, että Harry laittaa sampoota Alin päähän ja ne samalla juttelee ja sitten Al pudottaa pommin :P Ämpärin täydeltä sijoittuu vuoteen 2012 eli Al on tässä [versen](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738315) mukaan 6,5-vuotias.
> 
> Tämän ficin termit on bongattu autenttisissa tilanteissa, ne on myös tarkistanut lapsellinen RL-ystäväni, kiitos hänelle <3 Ficin nimi on vähän yyh, mutta menköön. Tuleehan tässä ainakin ämpärin täydeltä infoa ja ehkä selittelyäkin. Kiitokset Jolandinalle tahkoamisesta! Samoin kiitokset Chuukolle, joka tätä luki ainakin jossain vaiheessa. Lizille vielä ekstrakiitos rohkaisusta <3
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

"Sulje silmät", Harry sanoi, ennen kuin valeli Albuksen hiukset märiksi. "Laitan nyt sampoota."

"Okei."

Albus istui tyytyväisenä ammeessa, Harry puolestaan tyytyväisenä sen reunalla, sillä oli pitkän pehmittämisen jälkeen saanut Albuksen lähtemään kotiin. James oli nimittäin jäänyt mummolaan yöksi, joten toki Albuskin olisi halunnut. Oli Victoiren viimeinen kesä ennen koulun alkua, ja Teddykin oli tullut. James oli puhunut itselleen yöluvan jo viikkoja aiemmin, heti kun oli saanut Teddyltä pöllön, koska oli jo _melkein koululainen_ ja sen vuoksi _iso poika_ , joka _uskalsi kyllä jäädä mummolaan yöksi_. Harry kuitenkin epäili, että puoleen yöhön mennessä James joko lähettäisi pöllön tai hormittaisi ukkinsa kanssa kotiin.

"Mennäänkö huomenna taas mummolaan?" Harry kysyi hymyillen. "Rose ja Hugo tulee myös."

"Tuleeko Lilykin?"

"Lily on vieläkin kipeänä eikä voi lähteä äidin kotoa ulos", Harry sanoi ja sipaisi vaahdot pois Albuksen poskelta. "Mutta nähdään ainakin serkut."

"Joo, mennään vaan", Albus myöntyi, mutta jatkoi mietteliäänä. "Kuule isi, _tiedän_ kyllä, että vauvat kasvaa äidin mahassa, mutta miten ne joutuu sinne?"

Harry säpsähti aiheenvaihdosta niin rajusti, että pudotti pesusienen kylpyveteen. Hän tunsi poskiensa punehtuvan samalla, kun rutisti sienestä liiat vedet. Albuksen katse oli nauliintunut häneen.

"Tuota, ehkä tämä on sellainen..." Harry ryiskeli. "Äidit—"

"Äiti käski kysyä juuri sinulta. Ja kielsi kysymästä iskältä."

Harry puri hampaansa tiukasti yhteen ja sadatteli mielessään eksänsä pirullista luonnetta. Onni onnettomuudessa, että Ginny oli sentään varmistanut, ettei Al menisi Ronin puheille. Harrya puistatti ajatellakin, millaisia loruja tämä olisi pojalleen lasketellut, kun hänen korvansa olisi välttänyt.

"Haluaisin vain tietää", Al sanoi huljuttaen käsiään kylpyveden pintaa pitkin, "kun me puhuttiin siitä Jimin kanssa ja— ja— no että puhuiko se totta."

"No, tuota", Harry takelteli ja koetti saavuttaa isällisen olotilan. Olihan kuitenkin hyvä, että Albus varmisti vanhemmiltaan naapurinpojan usein tuulesta temmatut jutut. "Sehän menee niin, että isi laittaa vauvan siemenen äidin sisälle ja sitten, sitten..."

"Niin?" Albus kysyi kiinnostuneena.

"Sitten äiti synnyttää sen vauvan. Se on monimutkainen juttu, selitän sitten kun olet vähän vanhempi."

"Mistä isit laittaa sen siemenen sinne?" Albus kysyi vakavana. "Sieltä vauvareiästäkö?"

"Joo, sieltä juuri", Harry myönteli hermostuneena. Olisi hän sittenkin kaivannut Ronin tukea juuri nyt.

"No miksei isit sitten tee koskaan lapsia, vaan äidit vain?"

"Iseillä ei ole vauvareikiä, niin siksi vain äidit voivat synnyttää."

Harry kuuli ulko-oven paukahtavan kiinni ja nousi ylös ammeen reunalta. Ron oli ollut kaupassa ostamassa illallistarvikkeita ja saapui nyt kotiin kreivin aikaan.

"Mutta isi, entä sitten kun tehdään _seksiä_?" Albus kysyi yllättäen. Harryn silmät olivat pullahtaa ulos päästä. Albus ei tätä kuitenkaan huomannut, sillä hän piirsi vedenpinnalle sormellaan ympyrää. "Jimillä on vain yksi isä ja yksi äiti eikä kahta niin kuin minulla", Albus kuulosti pahoittelevalta kaverinsa puolesta, "ja sen isi ja äiti tekee _seksiä_ sillä lailla että isi työntää sen _pippelin_ äidin _vauvareikään_. Jim sanoi että se näki kerran."

"Niin?" Harry kysyi varovaisesti.

"No miten sinä ja iskä sitten teette _seksiä_ , kun teillä ei ole vauvareikiä?" Albus kysyi lopulta vilkaisten isäänsä.

Harry seisoi lamaantuneena ja vain tuijotti Albusta. Oliko tämä todellakin hänen pieni poikansa, joka vasta edellisenä iltana oli halunnut iltasaduksi _jotain ei niin pelottavaa kuin kolme pientä karhua_? Tämä nuori mies, joka kyseli seksistä ja synnyttämisestä? Harryn oli otettava seinästä tukea. Pakkohan hänen oli kuitenkin vastata, kun Albus oli selvästi puinut kysymystä ties kuinka pitkään. Harry tunsi poikansa ja tiesi, ettei tämä olisi puhunut näistä asioista koskaan Jamesin kuullen. Ja tänään James oli ensimmäistä kertaa yökylässä.

"No, tuota, seksiä voi _harrastaa_ monella eri tavalla ja kun kaksi ihmistä rakastaa toisiaan, niin kuin minä ja iskä, niin sitten, sitten... voi vain... valmistella huolella ja, ja... tai, olla vain lähekkäin ja, ja... niin kuka näistä oikein puhui? Jimkö?" Harry karautteli kurkkuaan.

"Niin. Mutta ei sekään keksinyt että miten isit tekee sitä. Mutta sitten—" Al vaikeni yllättäen ja puraisi huultaan.

"Niin?" Harry kysyi. Jostain syystä hänen niskakarvansa nousivat pystyyn.

"No sitten löysin yhden kuvan."

Harrya kylmäsi nyt toden teolla. "Minkä kuvan? Mistä löysit?"

Nyt Al nosteli polviaan vuoron perään ja huljutteli hyvät määrät kylpyvettä lattialle. Harry kuivasi ne yhdellä sauvanhuiskauksella. "Al, mitä sinä löysit ja mistä?"

"No se oli semmoinen jästikuva, jonka näin työhuoneessa."

"Meidän työhuoneessa?" Harry kysyi ällistyneenä. "Mutta—"

Albus näytti epävarmalta. Lapsilla ei ollut lupa mennä isien työhuoneeseen ilman aikuisia, sillä Harry ja Ron olivat joutuneet tuomaan sinne erinäisiä esineitä työpaikaltaan. Eivät ne varsinaisesti vaarallisia olleet, mutta varomattomissa käsissä ainakin hämmentäviä, kuten työperäisiä ajatuksia täynnä oleva ajatuseula.

"Kerro vain", Harry sanoi ja pörrötti Albuksen jo puoliksi kuivunutta tukkaa yrittäen rohkaista poikaansa.

"En minä penkonut", Albus aloitti painokkaasti, "mutta kun iskällä alkoi tehdä mieli suklaata ja se sanoi, että se tietää mistä me saadaan Hunajaherttuan parasta."

Harry siristi silmiään. Keittiöstä kuului valuvan veden ääni, Ron oli ilmeisesti aloittelemassa päivällisen laittoa. Saisi aloitella sitä seuraavien kahden viikon ajan tästä hyvästä.

"Niin?"

"No sitten mentiin sinne sinun kaapille ja iskä sanoi että hätätapauksessa sinne saa mennä ja—" Albus heilutteli jälleen jalkojaan veden alla, ja vesi hyökyi taas matolle asti.

"Anna olla räiskimättä", Harry komensi ja kuivasi lattian. "Jatka vain."

"No iskä ei saanut sitä ensiksi auki ja sen piti hakea joku muistilappu ja sillä aikaa kun se oli poissa, niin hoksasin sen kuvan kaapin alla. Siinä oli kaks miestä ja se toinen työnsi sen _pippeliä_ sen toisen _sisään_ , mutta isi—" Albuksen tasainen selitys katkesi hetkeksi. Harry ahmaisi järkyttyneenä henkeä. "Miten se voi tehdä sillä lailla kun miehillä ei ole sitä _vauvareikää_?"

"Tuota—"

"Ja niillä oli naamiot päässä niillä miehillä, oliko ne naamiaisissa?"

"Tuota—"

"Joko siellä alkaa olla valmista?" Ron raotti ovea ja kurkkasi sisään. "Laitoin jo kaakaon, mutta lettuihin tarvittaisiin taitavampi kokki tai muuten tulee pannukakkua."

"Minä tulen", Harry sanoi oitis. "Kysy Al iskältä kuitenkin sitä juttua, selitän sitten myöhemmin äidille."

Harry pakeni kylpyhuoneesta ennen kuin Ron ennätti kuulla Alin kysymyksen. Hän oli valinnut pelkurimaisen keinon, mutta ei kyennyt juuri sillä hetkellä parempaankaan. Alin yllättävä kysymystulva oli saanut hänen päänsä pyörälle, eikä edes tavallisesti rauhoittava kokkaus saanut hänen mieltään tyyntymään. James ei ollut koskaan kysellyt tällaisia, mutta Harryn tietämyksen mukaan James ei ollut myöskään koskaan löytänyt...

Ron saapui vihellellen keittiöön. Harry vilkaisi olkansa yli kesken siirapin valelun ja odotti näkevänsä punaisen naaman sekä korvat ja niiden kera hämmentyneen ilmeen, mutta Ron vaikutti täysin tyyneltä.

"Mitä? Eikö Al kysynyt mitään?"

"Kysyi toki. Sitäkö sinä panikoit?" Ron naurahti.

"No..."

"Sanoin vain, että iseille ilmestyy rakkausreiät silloin kun ne tykkää toisistaan oikein paljon", Ron selitti hymyillen ja nojasi pöytään Harryn molemmin puolin. "Toivottavasti sinullekin kasvaa semmoinen tänä iltana, kun ollaan kerrankin vain kolmistaan, ja Albus on kuitenkin se sikeimmin nukkuva."

Harry kallisti päätään, kun Ron hamusi huulillaan hänen kaulaansa. Al oli siis vain kysynyt... mutta ei ollut puhunut... Harry pyöräytti silmiään ja pidättäytyi huokaamasta syvään.

"Ron, muistatko sen kameran, jonka Colin antoi meille häälahjaksi?" hän aloitti kevyesti.

"Joo", Ron mumisi ja astui vielä vähän lähemmäs Harrya.

"Ja miten me otettiin sillä kuvia häämatkalla."

Ron virnisti Harryn kaulaa vasten ja pukkasi tämän lanteillaan vasten pöytää. "Joo."

"No, sillä aikaa kun olit hakemassa lunttilappua että pääset ryöväämään minun hartaasti säästelemäni suklaat, Albus löysi _sen_ kuvan, joka me otettiin Madridissa", Harry lateli sarkastisesti.

Nyt Ron lopetti liikehdintänsä, mutta kesti hetken, ennen kuin hän irrotti huulensa Harryn solisluulta. Hän antoi tilaa, kun Harry kääntyi ympäri hänen käsivarsiensa välissä, ja kurtisti sitten kulmiaan hämmentyneenä.

"Että olipa hemmetin hyvä, ettei me tehty siitä liikkuvaa niin kuin halusit!" Harry tuhahti.

Ron näytti miltei pelokkaalta, mutta oliko se ihmekään. Kyseessä oli kuitenkin ensimmäinen heidän ottamansa seksikuva ja nyt sen oli löytänyt Albus. Harrysta se oli kuitenkin parempi vaihtoehto kuin mitä Jim oli joutunut kokemaan.

"Mutta eikös me kuitenkin loitsittu siihen kuvaan naamiot, ettei meitä tunnista?" Ron kysyi epävarmana.

"Nekö oli te?!" Ovelta kuului yllättynyt ääni.

Sekä Ron että Harry pyörähtivät salamana ympäri. Al seisoi oviaukossa tummansiniseen kylpytakkiin kietoutuneena, silmät ällistyksestä levällään. Harry hautasi häpeissään kasvonsa Ronin kaulaan, ja Ron taputti rauhoittelevasti häntä selkään.

"Anna kun iskä selittää..."


End file.
